


New Love

by Raven_emerald



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boss tony, Boss/Employee Relationship, Employee Loki, Feelings Realisation, Forced, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Loki tried to leave the Tony, but Tony forces him on staying.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/gifts).



> EndlessStairway, I love all of your endlessly thrilling frostiron fics. Especially the 'Slutbox' fanfiction of yours. They are amazing and I have no words to define more than that.
> 
> Hope you love Tony x Loki.❤️🌹😈  
> And hopefully you live the gift.😍😜😆

"So you're fucking leaving the job huh?!?"

Tony's brows knitted and his lips twitched in fury as he dragged Loki to his office and shut the door behind.

Tony's face was red with anger, his hands forming tight fists and face looking as if he was cursed. A whole different person from the flirty savage boss Loki knew.

Loki felt Tony drag him and held him up by the collar, his legs flying in the air. Tony yanked him by force and threw him on the couch which was near.

Loki winced as his head hit the rough surface of the couch and whimpered by the harshness. What had happened? He had just resigned the job and his boss had dragged him to his office and thew him on the couch?

"You're leaving is that what I hear from that fucking mouth?!"

Loki let a tired moan and winced at the high yelling voice, burning and ringing in his ears.

"Fine then. This suit you're wearing. This.-" Tony placed his dominating finger, pressing and digging into Loki's chest as Loki looked in confused eyes.

"I gave you this suit and now that you're not in my company, then this also does not belong to you. Give it back.!"

Loki looked in wide horror eyes as Tony stalked towards him, taking off his own coat, next going to Loki's coat, tearing Loki's black suit coatand ripped off the button of Loki's shirt, which made Loki arch his back by the force. 

"Give it back!!"

Tony's nose wrinkled and his face twisted as he spoke his words in pure anger upon Loki, while Loki looked in confusion as to why his boss was acting such wierd.

"Boss?"

The sudden horror shot out to Loki's spine when Tony placed his large palm on his chest and started undoing Loki's pants. Loki shook his head and tried to push Tony's hand back, only to be slapped as Tony moved his hand from his chest to his hands to pin those delicate thin wrists. 

"Boss pleas-please what are you doing sir? Wha-what is happening?"

"Shut up bitch!"

Loki squirmed and struggled as Tony took of his pants, to reveal his milky lean long snow white legs. 

Tony looked with dark eyes as his prize lay in front of him on the couch, moon pale skin shining with the room light, long lean fingers struggling with his strong grip and those sexy long legs desperately trying to shut close. What a sight was it.

All was right except... except for the underwear. His boy was all naked except for his underwear. Well now what's the fun with that on?

Tony's hot beath brushed on Loki's clean shaved chin, as he felt the breath moving down. All of a sudden a hot mouth came to nibble his throat and a hand twisting and tugging at his nipples, maing Loki whimper. This was not pleasure. This was by force..so don't like it. But how mch ever Loki forced himself to not like the treatment, whenever the most talented finger rubbed his tender nipples up and down and when a hot toungue placed on his hard nipple, he could nit surpress the moan which came from him.  
Loki felt his boss' breath going even more down, to his abs, his torso, and then down and down s he felt the teasing breath right at his waistband of his underwear. 

Loki shivered as a large finger slipped inside his underwear to pull it down, exposing his most intimate region. The cold air blowing right on his genital made his cock twitch and a shiver rooted Loki's spine.

Loki gulped as he saw Tony undoing his pants to reveal the obvious erection. His heart was thumping inside him as if it would rip off his skin and escape out. 

This was happening...

Loki spoke out as his voice shivered just like his body.  
"Boss..,sir- mister.. please y-you do n-ot want to do this.. ples-pl-please boss" 

"Oh Loki, oh you have no idea how much I want this darling.. I've waited all long. And you- you just plan to leave me and resign!?? This time no excuses.!"

A small tear escaped Loki as he spotted the unknown anger again stood out proud in his boss' face as he lined his cock and with one swift go, he put the damn whole thing inside Loki.

Loki screamed out in agony, arching his back and trying to move back as he hit the hand of the couch and tried to shut his legs, but Tony stood in between as he thrusted once more. 

"You want to leave the job huh? You'll not even have the strength to leave this room before I finish hear it you slut!!?"

Tony's thrusts became erratic and fast as he shove into the tight hole gain and agin, his hips slapping Loki's butt with force, as he spoke his words in dark and anger voice, slapping Loki.

Tears started flowing in streams from Loki's eyes, he sobbed helplessly as Tony pouned into him mercilessly. He cried and sobbed, trying to sqiuim away as his body uncontrollably, his hole desperately trying to expel off the huge thing.

Tony took a moment to watch at his beaty as the realisation hit him harder than anything in his life. His heart coiled and broke into a hundred pieces as he looked wide eyes. What had he done?

He had hurted his love. The person he loved the most in the entire world. The person he was suppose to showe his love and look after in pure care and concern. He had loved Loki. But was always a coward to say it. And now, today, just that he cannot tolerate that his love was leaving him, he had tried to take him....calim him by force? He had dreamd every night of how to make Loki happy. And is this how it all ended up in? His stomach crumbled into a tight ball as he felt like throwing up. What in the world had he done?


	2. Making Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi been a long time. Sorey I had been busy. So Tony makes it up to Loki in this one
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ☺️

What had he done?

"Oh my god Loki I'm.im sorry."

Tony picked up Loki and sat him on the couch letting his hands from the grasp. His heart broke to see those tears and the was his delicate wrist had turned into red rashes where tiny had held them. What a monster was he.

"I'm so sorry."

"Boss?"

Loki sobbed and looked as his boss came and placed a gentle kiss on his eyes, brushing off the tears. Tony kissed all over his face soothing him and telling how sorry he was. 

"Sh shh baby. Let me take full care of you Loki."

Tony gently picked him and took him to his bed, which was just next to his office, while telling Loki about his love. He carefully placed his love on the bed and chuckled looking at the way the huge bed started engulfing Loki in it. He noticed horror and confusion in Loki's eyes. Maybe Loki was not yet satisfied.

He went and climbed the bed, drinking the naked beauty of laying in front of him as he placed a small kiss on the soft lips. 

He layed Loki on his back, as he rolled is toungue inside the hot mouth, his courage bubbling up as he heard a moan from Loki. He moved his hand to caress the pale expanse of soft skin, rubbing and massaging it gently.

Loki looked with his brows knitted, mouth slight open in confusion as Tony placed small butterfly kisses on his cheeks and chin.

Tony came up to have a glace of the beautiful face for a second. Gorgeous. Te pale face flushed so beautifully with scarlet blush, and the plump lips, so slightly open and breathing softly. Soft slight hot breathes escaping his nose and his silky locks spread out on the white pillow messily. Those green emerald eyes dizzy and dusty but yet glass clear reflecting so many emotions. Long thick lashes, sticked to one another by the tears tapping, trying to escape Tony's intense gaze.

What a sight was it. What could be more beautiful?

A moan escape Loki's mouth as he felt a hot mouth on his throat, nibbling and kissing. He felt his boss' move lower to the collar bone, placing kisses and massaging his chest. 

Tony placed a hand against Loki's heart to hear the bear slowly starting to speed up. He smiled as he moved to trap one of the nipples, kissing and blowing in them making the old air touch it, earning another moan from Loki.

"You like it sweetheart? You like Daddy touching you right?"

Loki whimpered and turned his head being embarrassed hearing such words. But he can't help it, he loved it. His boss was about to rape him and suddenly had not comforting him, yet he was not mad st his boss. Rather he felt.. good. The hit toungue touching his slim body, warm large hands caressing him..it felt heavenly.

Tony moved to place kisses on Loki's belly, a hand still playing with his tender nipples. He kissed and licked the soft hairs which were at the entrance of his lovers groin, blowing on them and loving the way Loki would squirm every time the cold air touch his body. He placed kisses on his love's pelvic bone, nibbling and biting the hard bone and moving towards the pelvic line placing small kisses and telling Loki how much he loves him.

Tony slowly started caressing Loki's balls making him squirm as he moved, placing small till long strokes on the lean cock. Tony licked a strip alongside the base of the cock smiling seeing the cock twitch as he licked and kissed the cock head his mind dizzy hearing Loki's moans.

Loki felt the hot mouth swallowing his cock, talented toungue swirling and fingers massaging his balls. Too much. Tony's hand was stroking his cock while the mouth engulfed his cock part by part. Tony slowly started moving his head with his other hand, moving to Loki's tight hole loosening it.

Loki moaned and almost jumped as he felt a oily finger against hole, driving small circles against the rim, and at the same time the mouth working his dick. 

Loki moved forward to meet the mouth as he thrust into his boss' mouth, speeding up, turning his face in embarrassment, his cheeks crimson red blushed.

A jolt of pleasure shot out to Loki's spine as his eyes rolled back and jumping out of the bed as he relased his release inside the hot mouth. His breaths became fats as he moaned. His world was dizzy and cloudy. He did not hear anything as he fell on the bed with a thud.

"Loki? Baby..you awake"

Loki slowly opened his eyes as he first saw was Tony's large smile. He smiled looking at the face. His boss was so warm. He moved up from the bed as he captured Tony's lips to a kiss, tasting his own cum in his boss'lover's toungue, moaning at the taste.

"Come on baby..let me tie you up."

It was only when Tony moved his fingers that Loki realised that those huge fingers were still inside his hole. His moan was muffled as Tony kissed him, his fingers curling and scissoring him open.

"You ready honey?" Tony asked with a voice so concerned that it was impossible to deny.

Loki nodded as hus cheeks heated up, blushing hiding his face.

Tony chuckled, shaking his head, and picked the lube, applying it to his cock and spreading it, then applying the lube to Loki's hole, loosening it even more.

"Here we go baby.. tell me if it hurts."

Loki did not have time to nod before a long shrilly moan came from him as Tony slowly pushed himself inside Loki.

So..hot. Tony was indeed in heaven. The way Loki was squeezing him, the blush collecting on his face..who would be so lucky as him to have a chance to see such a sight? He groaned and moved his hips forward, a hand wrapping his lovers cock.

Loki felt he was going to die. He seemed like an overexcited kid and was arching his back, jumping from the bd to meet Tony. How shameless would he be looking? He hid his face with his fore hand only to be taken off by Tony.

"Let me see your beautiful face darling."

Tony moved forward as hitting Loki's prostrate, as he moaned and squirmed uncontrollably, his body moving in unpredictable movements moaning wantonly. Tony bent to kiss the godly lips, groaning the way he felt Loki's moans inside his lipps, echoing in his throat. They moved forward with every thrust, as the thrusts became erratic.

Both of their breaths grew fast and Loki curled his fingers around Tony's thick biceps, toes curling as Tony heard the most delicious moan from Loki when he hit his prostrate and releasing deep inside Loki.

Heaven. True heaven. Loki should have been the god of heaven. 

"You don't mind working with a boss who sexually harasses you?"

Tony asked soon after they regained their breath, wanted to jump in excitement as Loki accepted and said that he was not to leave the job ever again.

Tony placed one of his large hands against Loki's heart and moved do that his heart was against Loki's.

"Can you keep me here?"

Tony said, touching Loki's left side of the chest, referring to his heart.

"Yes." "Yes Daddy."

_~Fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a beautiful year and let all you wishes come true in this new year.❤️💓💗
> 
> Hopefully, you all have enjoyed the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day..  
> If you like Tony/Loki, you have my fanfiction called 'Consequences' and 'Wanton whore'😉🔥🔥


End file.
